Benutzer Diskussion:Tüpfelherz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer:Tüpfelherz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 07:15, 21. Mär. 2013 Blackstar hiiiii dein bild is fertig :DDD hoffe s is ok so XD Danke Weißpfote !!! Es ist voll cool *schnurr* Bildii für Tütii Hay ich bins Mais ich habe dir mal ein Bildi gemacht es ist zwar naja nit soo schön höffe aber trotzdem das du es schön findest :D Deine 17:06, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hay joo thx für dein Bildii ich freue mich sehr daüber villeicht können wir uns ja öfter welche machen? LG 18:01, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildileinichen Hay Tüte habe dir ein Bildchen gemacht und ich hoffe das es dir gefällt :3 LG deine 18:41, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Hay Tüte sorry habe dein Bild erst jetzt gesehen da ich lange zeit nicht aktiv war und du es (ich denke ausversehen)auf meine profiel gestellt hast... Ist ja auch egal, die katze ist voollll süüß danke wenn ich bald ein bisschen zeit habe revagire ich mich. LG und hdgggdl deine 18:17, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hay Tüte... es tut mir leid aber...ich habe dich jz auf dieses Bild eingefügt... Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen aber ich habe extra in dem Textchen geschriebn das ich die die nicht darauf sind trotzdem Lieb habe...Und ich habe dich auch lieb... Ich habe dir als entschuldigung noch ein Bildichem gemacht... Hoffe das es dir gefällt und das du mir verzeihst Hgdl deine 14:12, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde gern deine Freundin sein. Ein Bild für dich: LG hay Hier ist ein Bildchen für dich. Lg deine 15:41, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bramble Bromi meinte sie kommt spätestens in einer Stunde in den Chat , wollts nur eben sagen ^^ LG Federsee (Diskussion) 13:08, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke<333 Hay dein Bild iist echt super duper Dankeee schöön. hdl deine 09:27, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day ALLES GUTÖÖÖ!!! Ich hoffe, du kriegst viele Geschenke^^ Lg 09:11, 4. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke Dankeee für das tolle Bild Silberflug (Diskussion) 16:05, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) SMS Hiii, Ich wollt nur sagen dass ich auf die SMS'n im Moment nicht antworten kann weil meine Flat zuende ist und ich kein Guthaben mehr habe Dx Nur damit du dich nicht wunderst :3 lg 15:17, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hallo meine Süße. Ich vermisse dich total. Du warst ja Gestern im Chat und ich habe dich nur um eine Minute verpasst ;( Bitte komm in den nächsten Tagen doch noch Mal. Für deine Silber DD: Bis dann. LLLLLLLG 10:29, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke <3333333333333333 Danke für das weihnachtsbild !! ;* du weisst ja das ich überhaubt nicht zeichnen kann ... aber wir müssen uns unbedingt vor dem neujahr treffen wenn das möglich ist .. ich hab den alten computer von mama bekommen und ´noch vieles meher bitte komm wieder in den chat wenn ich on bin ich hatte gestern leider kz ;) !! ach ja ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer wegen nom nom nom ! tut mir leid das ich soo bin wie ich bin ;) deine BFF ~~Streifi~~ Schönes neues Jahr! Hey ich wollt nur sagen, hab dich net vergessen ich wünsch dir ein schönes 2014, hoffentlich bist du mir nicht böse LG,Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Schreib's auf meine Disk) 18:21, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Spotted <3 Hey du bist eine von meinen ChatBFFs. Ich hab was für dich Spottiii XD. thumb|Happy new Year, Spotted! <3 Deine, Lion ~Live your Life!~ (Schreib's auf meine Disk!) 21:35, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Huhu! :) Wir kennen uns ja noch nciht also wollte ich mich mal vorstellen ^^ Also, ich bin 12 Jahre alt (geworden) und lese am liebsten Warrior Cats xD (Ist irgendwie klar) Ja, und ich hoffe wir lernen uns noch besser kennen! ;) LG Ruß Rußfell (Diskussion) 18:13, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC)